Trouble With Love
by Ever the Antagonist
Summary: Fakir alone since Ahiru left one day is now engaged to marry. Ahiru comes back as human the catch she has to confess to the one she loves before the month is up. Fakir had better chose quickly before he loses his true love to despair. FakirXAhiru
1. Ahiru's Return

Disclaimer: No I don't own Princess Tutu. I only own the plot... I think.

Pairing: FakirXAhiru

A/N: I fell in love with this pairing and had to write this fanfiction it just came to me and is now forcing me to write it.

Warning: Has not been edited or beta read. Please point out any inconsistence or grammatical errors and I will do my best to fix them.

Summary: Fakir lonely without Ahiru who has disappeared has now become engaged to Akemi. Now she is back and he has to chose between his finance that stood by him even with his foul attitude or Ahiru the duck turned girl once again.

Trouble With Love

_The old woman smiled at the figure hidden in the shadows. "I am only doing this because I believe that everyone should have a chance at gaining their true love." She held she hand to her heart and a red light shone suddenly in her hand was a deep red pendent silver encasing it with arches at the top that meet at the bottom, giving the pendent a heart shape. _

"_Thank you." Was the reply from the shadows. The old woman smiled and held out the pendent holding onto the silver chain for a moment and then letting go it slipped to the floor. The old woman turned her back and walked into her home. _

_It was quite inside her home her dearest love passed away nearly 20 years ago. She went up the stairs to the bedroom they had once shared and slipped into their bed. She felt so very, very tired. She closed her eyes and saw her love enveloped in a white light reaching out to her. She smiled softly and took his hand knowing they would be together forever. _

Fakir put down his quill with a sigh the ending had left him feeling sad, but he knew it was what the woman wanted most, to join her husband after so many years away from him. He looked out his window wondering where Ahiru was at this moment. She had left last winter without a word now it was almost fall, she had never come back.

Downstairs he heard the door open and felt his heartbeat quicken before hearing a softly spoken, "I'm home." He slumped back into his chair knowing it was foolish to wonder if it was Ahiru coming back to him. He had promised to never leave her side. In the end, much to his despair, she had left him. Fakir got up from his chair and made his way downstairs to meet Akemi his soon to be bride.

The very thought caused a sharp pain to go through his heart, he was not in love with her and had made that very clear to her yet she had manged to convince him that he should not be alone. He could once say that he was not alone that he had Ahiru. He felt his mouth become dry at the thought of the bright yellow energetic duck. He knew it was stupid and pointless,but he liked to each day at least once try to write her back to him today he ended up writing the old womans story.

Fakir looked up he stared into Akemi's soft chocolate brown eyes they were nothing compared to the brightness of Ahiru's crystal blue eyes. He felt his chest tighten at the comparison he chided himself silently,_ 'You could never be with a duck and don't forget she wa... is in love with Mytho.' _

"Is everything all right?" Akemi asked softly placing a pale hand on his shoulder. He shook it off his face unreadable. She just smiled at him use to his cold treatment it was how he was with everyone. She walked away humming a tune.

Fakir glared at the wall Ahiru would have quaked at him until he told her exactly what was wrong because she had this strange way of knowing when he was trying to lie to her. First they would shout, then she would win do to her large sincere eyes, and then she would listen to his words carefully which in the end was exactly what he needed. Finally he would pick her up to hold her close and even give her one of his rare smiles that were meant only for her even now.

He heard Akemi from the kitchen she spoke loudly so her voice would carry over to him, "Aren't you excited just one more month until the wedding." He heard her giggle childishly he quickly rushed to the door suddenly feeling suffocated.

"I'm going to take a walk." Fakir growled as he grabbed his coat and exited his home. In front of him was the lake he never left his cabin although Akemi constantly begged him to move into the town because if Ahiru should ever return he wanted to be there for her. He turned away making his way into town he now worked as an instructor for ballet students helping them achieve their dreams to become better dancers.

He made his way over the small bridge and was frozen to the spot when he noticed a young woman with salmon-pink hair. His sharp green eyes moved over the body before moving towards the girl. "Ahiru..." He breathed afraid that this was just an illusion and that the spell would be broken if he did anything suddenly. The girl looked up and he was overwhelmed with his feelings as he stared into the brightest blue eyes and the unmistakable cheerful smile that could only belong to Ahiru.

She wore a pure white sun dress with a bright yellow coat over it protecting her arms from the autumn chill. Ahiru's eyes filled with tears as she saw Fakir he stiffened unsure what to do, he was never quite good with people including ones that cried. "Oh Fakir." She cried and threw herself into his arms he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close, he blushed softly at their close proximity.

She sniffled a few times her face hidden in his chest as she held onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry I should have told you I was leaving. I hope your not to angry." She felt his grip tighten, but also noticed his stiffness.

He was began shouting so suddenly that it caused her to loosen her grip. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? For all I knew you could have been eaten or have died!" She tried to pull away, but his gripped tightened on the petite girl. "Don't ever leave me like that again. Promise me."

Ahiru had to blink back the next onslaught of tears before she could answer. "I promise." She said softly never wanting to let him go.

He was the one who pulled away, she let go with great reluctance causing him to smirk at her. She flushed feeling suddenly very embarrassed. He looked down at her neck noticing the silver chain that lead down to the heart shaped pendent he had described in his story.

Fakir's green eyes softened as he stared at Ahiru knowing he was the one that gave her this extra chance. She blushed harder at his warm gaze and leaned forward. He knew what she wanted and he wanted to give it to her just as bad. He turned away he noticed her face scrunch up cutely with confusion.

"Ahiru I have to tell..." He was cut off when her soft lips met his in a short, but amazing kiss. Without a second thought he kissed back before tearing himself away. "Ahiru I'm getting married in a month." Fakir forced out before he did something they regretted.

Her eyes widened impossibly large and she took a quick step back. "I'm so sorry I had no idea... It was foolish... I'm such an idiot.." Ahiru babbled on until Fakir placed his hand firmly on her mouth.

"It's all right come on I'm taking you home it's getting late." He growled. He grabbed her wrist pulling her along before she could protest. Her face was a bright red she enjoyed his closeness. He momentarily forgot about the women waiting patiently at his cottage by the lake.

A/N: My second fanfic so please review even if it is a flame I need criticism to make my writing better and what better way to learn than to find out what the audience likes. I will start or put up the next chapter after I get 1 single review.

Press the blue button come on it won't bite.


	2. Who Does He Really Love?

Trouble with Love

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Princess Tutu. If I did Ahiru would be with Fakir.

Warning: Has not been beta read. I am sorry please point out any mistakes and I will try to fix them.

Trouble with Love

Ahiru knew now it was pointless she would change back into a duck in a month without ever letting Fakir her knight in shining armor that she had fallen deeply and madly in love with him. Fakir's hand loosened on her wrist and she slipped her hand into his. She blinked back tears wanting to enjoy the closeness with Fakir for as long as she could.

She smiled softly as she felt Fakir tighten his grip on her hand and for a moment she pretended that they were a couple going home after a day in the town like when she was a duck. Only back then they could never have been together for she had been a duck and he a human. Now she desperately wished that she had never ran off to look for a second chance because he had found someone he loved leaving her hallow inside.

Her face held a bitter smile the once bright girl couldn't help it the one she loved was to be wed. She had always known it was going to happen, when she found all the stories he had written of her becoming a girl yet none had taken place. It wasn't like Fakir could wait for her forever he had needs she would never be able to fulfill as a duck.

"Ahiru..." Fakir spoke her name softly like a lover's caress it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Only to have it leave her feeling cold and empty.

"Yes Fakir?" She said, forcing herself to sound cheerful not wanting him to suspect anything was wrong. She didn't have to try that hard just being with the failed knight made her feel giddy although they could never have a relationship.

"I want you to know that even though I'm marrying someone that they..." Ahiru waited her heartbeat two times faster then usual. "Never mind." She squished down the disappointment welling in her chest. He gave her one of his rare smiles and tugged on her braid that had grown since the last time she was human.

She pouted with annoyance, "Hey don't do that." She was absolutely positive that he still knew that pulling on her hair was still unacceptable.

He scoffed at her and gave it another tugs only harder this time. "What are you going to do about it moron?" He replied in a monotone voice.

Ahiru to say the least was hurt she thought they had gotten past him trying to hide his feelings from her. Then she remembered the smile he had given to her and smiled. _'So back to the playful bantering huh?'_ "Fakir-kun you're still such a jerk." She said with an exasperated voice. "I would have thought you would have gown out of that while I was gone."

He looked back at her with a smirk set firmly on his face, but there was something in his eyes that made Ahiru turns ten different shades of red. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're still a very clumsy girl."

Ahiru was about to respond but as fate would have it she tripped on air she gasped, but instead of the blue eyed girl's face making contact with the ground she hit Fakir's chest, she blinked, he had caught her. She became flustered as she remembered the kiss they had shared not to long ago. "I'm so sorry or you all right?"

Before the salmon haired girl could go into one of her apologizing rants he interrupted with an, "I'm fine." Effectively getting her to quite down without him getting a headache. They continued their walk to their once shared home in silence, but it wasn't awkward not at all, it spoke a thousand words. Ahiru looked down and realized throughout their bantering and her near fall that Fakir had never once let go of her hand.

She held on tightly to the warm feeling spreading out her body not wanting it to ever depart. They were finally at the cottage causing Fakir to notice that they were still holding hands. He paused a moment before letting go of her hand. She pulled it to her chest the cool autumn air making it feel so much colder then it had to be leaving her empty inside.

"Come on let's go in." He said his voice taking on a sudden roughness catching her off guard. She nodded and followed him in not wanting to be left out in the cold no matter how much she felt like it had already happened.

To her surprise someone tackled Fakir with a hug not that many people were close enough to Fakir to not get scolded afterwards, depending on his mood Ahiru could do it to and earn a chuckle. It was a young woman with chocolate brown eyes, glowing tan skin, lush black hair, and a curvy figure. Ahiru sighed no wonder Fakir had fallen for the girl she is indeed gorgeous.

"Get off me." Fakir growled causing Ahiru to take a shocked step back it was like she had just been burned and he hadn't even been talking to her. The girl pouted brushing off his tone as if it meant nothing and Ahiru knew that, that kind off thing drove Fakir insane.

She noticed Ahiru and gave a huge smile. "My, my who is this cute girl? We shall defiantly have to feed her look at how small she is!" The girl exclaimed.

"I'm Ahiru a pleasure to meet you." She said softly the girl would make a wonderful wife she seemed to have such a kind heart. Ahiru gave her a bright smile knowing that Fakir would be in goods hands she could tell that much.

"Ahiru will be staying with us Akemi." Fakir said in an indifferent voice. Akemi looked shock for a moment, "For how long?" She asked.

"For a month." Ahiru said quickly before Fakir said anything else. He gave her a strange look she gave him a reassuring smile. "That's all the time I'm willing to take from the soon to be happy couple." Ahiru said cheerfully hoping Fakir wouldn't be suspicious of her words.

"Oh really!" Akemi said motioning Ahiru to follow her into the kitchen she did while Fakir walked up to his own room. "He is waiting till our wedding night." Akemi said with a giggle. Ahiru stood there for a moment unsure of what she meant then her eyes widened to the size off plates in realization. "He is such a gentleman not even trying to pressure me, but I would have no qualms if he did he is so handsome." She said with a dreamy sigh.

Ahiru felt a deep satisfaction knowing that Fakir had yet to touch this woman in such a way. She mentally slapped herself,_ 'Don't be stupid he doesn't belong to you. Although we have already kissed and he kissed me back...' _She gave Akemi a wonderfully bright smile, "You're lucky to have gotten such a catch. I knew him before and he hardly even thought of of girls. Ah but don't worry I'm not interested." Ahiru said quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea. "So have you two kissed yet?" She asked but the question sent her stomach twisting.

Akemi gave her a bitter smile, "Like a said he's a complete gentlemen." She began to tear up. "I know he doesn't love me, but I thought if I stayed with him long enough that he would grow to love me yet he can hardly stand for us to be in the same room together."

Ahiru startled quickly wrapped her arms around the upset girl. "There, there it will be okay." Ahiru felt horrible because inside she felt as though she still had a chance. "He's a jerk by nature and can be cold. Though I don't think he would be as so cruel to marry someone who loves him but he doesn't love them back."

Akemi gave her a watery smile, "Thank you." She whispered softly. Fakir walked into the room and frowned at the crying Akemi. He walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms, Ahiru pulled away and smiled at the couple. She was wrong she realized sadly she had no chance against this woman.

"You two will have beautiful children." Ahiru blurted out. Fakir's head shoot up looking horrified by her words, while Akemi looked ecstatic; she got up and threw her arms around Ahiru. Ahiru looked over at Fakir his face dark she bit her lower lip realizing that had been the wrong thing to say on her part.

A few minutes later They were seated down at the kitchen table chatting cheerfully or more like Akemi was chatting cheerfully, with Ahiru cowering in fear trying to uphold her part of the conversation, while Fakir glared at her with murderous intent not bothering to speak.

Fakir stood up abruptly surprising the two girls and causing Ahiru to flinch. "I'm going to bed." He said gruffly.

Akemi smiled pleasantly oblivious of the tension between Ahiru and her groom to be. "Shall we share your bedroom so that Ahiru may sleep in mine?"

Ahiru thought back to the days when she had been a duck and shared his pillow. Each night before he went to sleep he would place a soft kiss to her feathery forehead. It hadn't been odd or uncomfortable when she realized her true feelings towards him the intimacy left her feeling safe and warm. Then again she had been a duck and he a human. Ahiru felt that horrible jealousy built up inside of her at the mention of them being that close but there was nothing she could do to stop it, she was after all truly just a duck.

"No you and Ahiru can share you're room." Fakir said coolly. He walked over to Akemi to give her a soft kiss on her forehead making her blush fiercely. He made his way up the stairs before looking over his shoulder and giving Ahiru a small smile and that meant more to her then some kiss on the forehead cause he still only gave that smile to her. She gave him a warm smile in return.

Akemi hadn't noticed the silent exchange only thinking of Fakir. "Okay I guess we're sharing a bed." Ahiru nodded in agreement. They went to her room after cleaning up the kitchen. "You know you would make a good wife someday Ahiru." She folded down the covers so that they could slip into the bed.

Ahiru laughed, "I was actually thinking you would be the perfect wife when I meet you. I mean you're so warm." She lay down on the bed trying to get comfortable.

Akemi smiled, "I'm nothing compared to you. You practically radiate happiness and warmth maybe some hope too. Including when I was worried about Fakir." She slipped in next to Ahiru snuggling deep into her covers.

Ahiru yawned sleepily it had taken her a while to get back to Kinkan town and she made a couple of stops along the way to reminisce. "Not a problem I enjoy helping people." That was the bridge she had seen Rue at the one that if you told it your worries it would give you a riddle. She smiled softly losing herself to the dreamland.

_She was at the lake of despair, but not alone someone was in the mist dancing towards her. Ahiru made her way to him using allégro, she stopped when she saw his face. "Fakir..." She breathed. She looked down realizing they were on the lake, but had yet to fall under the watery surface._

_He held out his hand to her she took it with slight hesitation. He led her into dance a Pad de Deux with him making her face flush with excitement and embarrassment. Each step made a small ripple in the water making each step look if possible more elegant. _

_He gave her a smile but it seemed so sad that she just wanted to throw her arms around him. They continued their dance his moves were strong and confident while hers were clumsy and meek. She looked into his eyes as he lifted her into the air and she saw longing. She smiled at him lovingly as they continued to dance Pas de Deux through out her dream. She silently wondered if it was really her that Fakir wanted and not Akemi..._

End of chapter two

A/N: Big thanks to Botan and Kurama Lover and SammyLovesJasperHail for reviewing and moving the story along! Also a big thanks to those who added my story to their story alert it makes my heart swell with happiness.

Please review! They make me want to write more.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: No I still do not own Princess Tutu

Disclaimer: No I still do not own Princess Tutu. Stop reminding me.

Warning: Has not been beta read, forgive me! Once again please point out any errors and I will be happy to fix them.

Trouble with Love

Fakir glared at his ceiling he had awoken a few hours ago but could not find a reason to get out of bed. He was trying to build up the courage to face Akemi and Ahiru once again. Yesterday had been hard enough with him wanting to hold Ahiru in his arms never to let her go.

Then there was Akemi his bride to be. He knew he felt something for the young woman, but was not sure if it was truly love. Fakir wondered if he had it in him to stay with her. Though, with Ahiru here he wanted nothing more that to be with her always even if they were just friends. He didn't have it in him to be just her friend he knew that oh so well. That kiss had been proof enough.

He sighed sitting up, forcing himself out of bed. Akemi would have started breakfast by now. She would be calling him down to eat any time now. He shuffled to his bathroom washing his face and pulling back his hair. He swiftly got dressed wanting to be ready for anything. He silently made his way down the stairs. He heard giggling coming from the kitchen and entered seeing a very white Ahiru.

"What happened to you?" He asked staring at the bright blue-eyed girl.

She giggled again as she tried to wipe off the mess. "I was helping Akemi with the cooking. We made pancakes and as you can see I had a small accident with the flour." He heard Akemi laughed to his side only he couldn't tear his eyes away from Ahiru. She looked so happy and cute that he didn't want to look away.

Akemi kissed his cheek lightly pulling him out of his trance he looked over at her. She was absolutely clean not a speck of dust on her clothing or a hair out of place. She looked perfect; he looked back to Ahiru her glowing eyes made his heart melt.

"You shouldn't even try the last time you did you made a small explosion on the stove." He said coolly purposely pushing her buttons.

She squawked indulgently her face turning a dark pink. She walked over to him, smacking his arm lightly as she glared at him. "You promised to never tell anyone about that."

He took her face into his hands staring intensely into her eyes. She began blushing to hard as he rubbed his thumb over cheek lovingly. He pulled his hand away slowly, smirking at her he said, "You need a bath you look horrible."

"You're a big jerk, Fakir!" She shouted at him her face flushing brightly.

"Moron." He grumbled softly under his breath purposely trying to agitate her. She glared at him, spinning on her heel and stomping away from him with his confusing messages.

Akemi laughed softly having missed the endearing moment between Ahiru and Fakir. "I'll lend you some of my clothes for now." She paused for a moment before asking her, "Where are your clothes and such?"

Ahiru's eyes widened realizing she had made a mistake in not shopping before visiting Fakir. She quickly began to panic, as she could not find a proper excuse. Her mind was racing in circles looking for a good enough explanation. "Uh err well you see…" She bit at her lower lip not sure what to say.

"On her way to back to town she had slipped into a river and lost her items. She'll need to go into town later to buy some necessitates. Right, Ahiru?" Fakirs cut in hoping she would catch on and agree with him.

Ahiru frowned; she really didn't want to lie to Akemi she seemed like such a nice girl. Though explaining the truth could prove to be a hazard since there was no knowing how the young woman would react. Ahiru nodded slowly in agreement with Fakir, "Yes that's right I explained it on my way to the cabin. I'm glad you have such good memory Fakir." She spoke in a cheerful tone. "As for shopping, I'll go after breakfast and a shower."

Akemi clapped her hands together brining their attention back to her. "Well it sounds like a plan. I won't be able to go with you Ahiru I have some wedding things to sort out. The town hasn't changed much so you won't have a problem finding a thing."

Ahiru gave her a bright smile. "That's good I mean you really can't get lost in a place like this." Akemi laughed again. They seated themselves at the table; Akemi placed the pancakes and syrup on the table. Ahiru grabbed three of them along with Fakir, while Akemi only had one. Ahiru attacked her meal with ravenous hunger she missed eating human food cooked wonderfully.

"My, my quite the appetite you have." Akemi teased lightly. Ahiru's face flushed a bright pink. She snuck a glance at Fakir who was giving Akemi a strange look. Her stomach gave an unsettling flop. She looked down at her plate and continued to eat in silence.

She knew there was no point of feeling disappointment of course Fakir would look at Akemi while eating. She was his special person. Ahiru felt the burn of unshed tears in her eyes. The buttery pancakes felt like sand as she forced them down. She continued to eat finishing her meal. "I'm going to shower now." She spoke quickly before racing up the stairs.

"I'll leave clothes on top of the bed for you to wear." Akemi called after her. "She is such a strange girl at times." Akemi commented softly.

Fakir didn't respond throwing worried glances every once in a while towards the staircase. He hadn't been able to see Ahiru's face before she had kept it down causing her bangs to shadow her face. He took a particularly vicious bite of his pancake. He hoped that Akemi had not insulted her. Ahiru could be an extremely sensitive girl at times.

Akemi finished her meal quickly placing her dirty dishes in the sink. She raced up the stairs eager to set out Ahiru's outfit. She came bounding down the stairs so hastily Fakir wondered if she would fall down on her face. She took the last step and rushed over to Fakir. Of course she wouldn't she was not Ahiru not the clumsy girl he thought so often of.

"Fakir I have to go around town and make sure that all the decorations and times are set. I probably won't be back till late so don't wait up for me. Okay?" Her brown eyes held so much warmth and adoration for him that he couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable. He gave her a curt nod. She grinned at him, "Our wedding is going to be beautiful." She cried out startling him she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared out the door.

Fakir shook his head that girl had way too much pent up energy, just like Ahiru… He frowned slightly to himself. Is that way he was doing this because she reminded him of Ahiru? If that was the case he should break off the marriage and ask Ahiru to be with him. Yet, he had already told her that he was with another what if she no longer wanted him? What if he had broken her heart and she no longer wanted anything to do with him?

He groaned softly to himself missing the soft padding of feet as they made their way down the stairs. "Are you all right?" Ahiru inquired. Fakir was startled but did not jump he merely looked at salmon haired girl and immediately melted. Her lovely blue eyes sparkled with worry. He resisted the strong temptation to pull her to his chest holding her for all eternity.

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly, he instantly regretted his words as Ahiru smiled brightly up at him, making his heartbeat speed up. He resisted the urge to smile just because he knew it would only make her happier, though that couldn't possibly be a bad thing. Unless, of course you were the thin line holding Akemi and Fakir together. "Are you ready so we can go?"

Ahiru appeared startled, "Oh you're coming along?"

Fakir rolled his eyes at her question. "Of course I am you moron. You have no money so I need to go with you. Unless you just want to go window shopping which is just fine with me although it would defeat the purpose of you going out to buy necessities."

Ahiru flushed with embarrassment she had forgotten about her money problem. She then pouted, "Fine let's go then." Fakir nodded as he followed her out the door locking it behind them. There wasn't much to worry about terms of a break in or robbery but Fakir enjoyed his privacy too much to leave it to chance.

Ahiru breathed softly and out came a small white puff cloud. She smiled softly at the sight of the innocent little thing. "So you two decided on a winter wedding. That's so romantic if not a little chilly." She spoke a slight laugh in her voice.

Fakir frowned slightly at her words she always managed to darken his mood with conversation of Akemi or their wedding. "The truth is told I have no idea. Akemi is the one planning it all and she most certainly doesn't seem to need my help." For a moment she did not grace him with her voice and all he heard was the wind blowing and the crunch of fallen leaves as they stepped on them.

"Well I know it's not my place to say anything but she shouldn't have to ask you for help. You should be more then happy to sweep in like the knight in shining armor you are and help her." She finished softly her cheeks tinted with pink. She felt foolish having said that even if she herself though it to be true Fakir might not approve of the last statement.

He gave her a calculating look unsure of what to say. Finally he spoke, "You could always help her. I'm sure you would be good at it. Besides I want you to go to my wedding and I'm positive it would give you something to do in your free time." He felt like walking over to one of the trees they were passing and beat his head into it repeatedly. That was not what he wanted to say!

He glanced over at her, her face indecipherable. She turned to him and her face broke out into a large smile. "That would be wonderful. I probably won't be able to make it to the wedding but I could definitely help. Oh, I have so many ideas I can't wait till I see Akemi again."

Fakir cringed slightly at her overly cheerful attitude. This was not what he expected. Most certainly not what he wanted and what did she mean not be able to make it to the wedding? His pain quickly turned to confusion. She had run ahead of him while he was thinking so he raced to catch up. "Ahiru." He called after her. To his surprise she stopped abruptly causing him to almost crash into the young girl.

"Rue, Mytho." She heard her breathe almost as if she could not believe it. He looked up and there they were, Mytho with his beautiful bride Rue. His jaw clenched tight when he had sent a letter to them informing them of Ahiru's return he had expected a reply letter, maybe even a few weeks of planning not their immediate return to Kinkan town. Now he had even less time to spend with Ahiru.

Though, he was happy to see them together in good health. Ahiru's sparkling smile and unsuppressed delight also made it all worth it. Rue raced over to Ahiru pulling the petite girl into a fierce girl.

Mytho walked over to them in his ever-graceful manner. He gave Ahiru a small smile she gave him a stunning smile in return. The two girls then pulled him into their hug causing a tight ball of jealousy to well up in Fakir's chest. He had not been expecting such negative feeling towards his best friend yet he could not help it. Ahiru had fallen in love with him as her time as a girl. She could still be harboring such feelings towards Mytho.

Mytho managed to escape their hug as they began to talk about old times and what they have been up to. He walked over to Fakir grinning, "You did it!"

Fakir felt the jealousy melt away into happiness everyone he has missed has returned. "Yeah I did though I'm still not quite sure how. I'm sure it has something to do with me."

"I'm taking Ahiru shopping and then she is going to sleep over at the hotel. So you two boys can talk about whatever." Rue called over to them. Before Fakir even got the chance to reply she was dragging Ahiru into town. He gave a small helpless sigh.

TBC

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Oh what shall Fakir do he's so confused. As for Ahiru she had better hurry up or she'll be gone in a month. Will these two confess their love or be lost to each other forever?

Lot's of hugs and love for those who have reviewed or added my story to their alert list. You're the best!

Please Review. They make me want to write more!


	4. It's complicated

Disclaimer: No I still do not own Princess Tutu. This fact makes me sad.

Warning: Has not been beta read, forgive me! Once again please point out any errors and I will be happy to fix them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trouble With Love

Rue could hardly contain herself as she bombarded Ahiru with questions. "When did you get back? How did you get here? Did Fakir help you change back into a girl? What's going on?"

Ahiru smiled at her not sure what question to answer first so she decided on telling her the most important fact, "I'll be gone in a month's time." She wasn't quite sure why she choose to tell Rue that particular detail, maybe she didn't want to get her best friends hopes up.

Rue paused in her steps, shock and pain filled her eyes. "What? Why? I've missed you so much Ahiru! Why would you leave us again? I'm sure Fakir would be more than happy to take you back in and everyone really missed you even if they can't remember you. There's just a difference in their life and they can tell something's missing." They continued there way through Kinkan Town's roads like they have done so many times before.

"Rue I'm not leaving I meant I'm going to turn… I'm going to turn back into a duck." Ahiru said softly wishing desperately that she did not have to say these words. "I fell in love with Fakir and so I was given a second chance. Only he's with Akemi now, so I'll change back into a duck. No more second chances."

Rue's ruby red eyes expanded largely and began to water. "What? No." She was so devastated that she would lose her closest friend again, that Rue had no idea what to say. "It's not fair!" She shouted throwing her arms around Ahiru.

Ahiru stumbled slightly under her weight. She gave her friend a sad smile. "I know it seems silly to ask, but… Will you teach me the Pas De Duex?" Rue nodded choking back tears that threatened to spill forth. "Also," Ahiru said becoming very serious. "You mustn't tell Fakir. Swear to me you won't."

Rue frowned slightly unsure if this was something they should even think about keeping from Fakir. He would be furious if he found out that they were keeping such a grave secret from him. Finally Rue gave Ahiru a curt nod, "I swear."

Ahiru gave her a timid smile, "So what shall we do now?" Her heart hurt so badly that she wondered if she should have just stayed a duck. Seeing her friends so happy though quickly terminated that thought. She might be in pain now, but it was worth seeing each of her precious friends one last time. Ahiru looked towards the sky. It was gray giving the town a gloomy atmosphere, she suppressed a sad sigh. She didn't want to let Rue to know that she was sad.

"Well we might as well get shopping you really need new clothes. Akemi's clothing certainly doesn't flatter you." Rue pursed her lips slightly as she looked Ahiru over. Akemi had given her a simple cotton white button up shirt with a long dirt brown skirt that flowed down to her ankles, worn with her black flats. Rue touched Ahiru's salmon colored hair, pulled into her usual braid, "Your hairs gotten longer." She commented softly. "Oh I know exactly what to buy you."

She took hold of Ahiru's hand rushing off to store after store. Ahiru squawked whenever she was assaulted by the clothing Rue threw at her to try on, which was more often then not. Ahiru pulled out a cardigan sweater from the pile, she blinked, 'Where did that come from,' she wondered. She began to have a hard time seeing ahead of her as the bags began to become a mountain before her very eyes. She felt yet another pull on her arm and careened suddenly to the right. She felt hands on both sides of her to straighten her up before she fell.

"I'm sorry Ahiru. I gave you too many items to carry." Rue apologized. She took bags for herself to hold, allowing Ahiru to see where she was going. The duck recoiled slightly when she saw Akemi right in front of her face.

"Er… Hi Akemi. Didn't see you there." Ahiru gave a nervous chuckle, glancing over at Rue. There was something odd about the way she was watching Akemi almost dark. 'That's right she might not be too happy with her now that she knows I have no chance with Fakir,' She realized.

"Yes well I have something exceedingly important that I must ask of you. Will you please be my Maid of Honor? I have no family around here you see and you've just been so nice." Akemi's warm chocolate eyes shone with hope.

Every ounce of her wanted to drop her bags and run, Ahiru knew this would be nearly impossible to answer. She stared into Akemi's eyes and broke down, "Yes of course I would." Her eyes began to sting from unshed tears, she looked down and away her bangs shadowing her face. Her heart, she didn't know it was possible for it to hurt so much. "I could also help you with your wedding too." Since the time she got here the pain seemed ceaseless, all because of Fakir. She had been such a fool to fall in love with him.

"Thank you so much!" Akemi squealed. " I have to get back to my list of never ending errands. See you later." She raced off not once looking back.

Rue reached out to her friend, only to think better of it. There were sometimes that it was simply best not to insert yourself into the thinking process. She frowned slightly, her friend was obviously suffering and there was nothing she could do about it. If it hadn't been for Akemi's sudden appearance in Fakir's life, she knew that Ahiru and Fakir would have gotten together, without a doubt. A sly smile worked its way onto her face and who knows maybe Akemi might just end up leaving too.

"Come on Ahiru. We got you enough attire to last a life time." Rue said with a small laugh. Only it hurt her instead because Ahiru would only be here for a couple of more weeks, not months, not years. She suddenly became awash with tears. "I'm so sorry Ahiru, but I swear I'll do anything I can to help you." She promised.

The petite girl looked up at her the sparkle gone from her blue eyes, "Thank you." The words were dead having no meaning, she didn't believe in that promise. She knew Fakir would marry Akemi and they will have they're happily ever after and she'll be left out in the cold. She began to accept this because it would come to pass no matter how hard she tried to fight it, so she will give Fakir all her love, unrequited as it may be because she loved him and nothing would change that.

"How about we practice the Pass De Duex after we drop all this stuff off?" Rue asked, anxiously hoping to fish the true Ahiru out of this painfully dreary one.

Ahiru forced herself to speak. "Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea." She found herself not having to try all that hard. The dream she had, she knew that false hope settled within her chest but it was better than emptiness. She grinned at Rue. "Let's get going then." She rushed back in the direction of the cabin missing Rue's relived sigh.

The next couple of days began to flow into a pattern. Ahiru would wake up, help Akemi with breakfast, eat, and occasionally wash dishes(She had a tendency of breaking them). Then she would leave to meet Rue, who would for the next five hours go though exercises and new ballet moves she did not learn at the school. After that she would return to the cabin exchange a few words with Fakir and then continue on to help Akemi with the wedding plans. She decided since she could not have her own happily ever after that she would start off Akemi's and Fakir's with the perfect wedding.

During one of the planning sessions Ahiru realized that the wedding was the day she would be turning back into a duck. "Uh…Akemi around what time do you plan to have the wedding start?"

Akemi's face took on a thoughtful look. After a moment of silence she spoke, "Around early afternoon. Why?"

"Why? Well its just that, that happens to be the day I leave." She noticed Akemi's panicked expression. "Ah, but don't worry as long as we have it before nightfall we should be fine."

Akemi placed a hand over her heart, "Thank goodness. I would hate not to have you at the wedding. You've become such a good friend of mine and I'm sure Fakir would be sad not to see you at the wedding. Not that he would show it." She then frowned. "Why exactly do you have to leave?"

Ahiru tensed. Rue walked in, giving Ahiru the perfect opportunity to side step the difficult question. "Rue! Do you have the list of flowers?" Rue nodded passing her the three page list of flowers. "Wow I didn't know so many are in season. I thought all flowers died during the winter."

"Actually most of them would have to be brought here." Rue told her. Rue glanced over at Akemi who was staring intently at the back of Ahiru's head. Obviously something was a miss, but she decided to continue the conversation. "Plenty of those flowers will die as soon as they get here due to the cold weather so we have to be extremely careful." Ahiru nodded, it made sense.

"Ahiru." There was an edge to Akemi's voice. "You never answered my question. Why do you have to leave?"

"Ahiru's leaving?" Fakir's voice interrupted harshly.

Rue quickly decided to intervene. "Come on Ahiru we really should practice your en point. You won't get ant better if you don't keep trying." The pair raced to the door hoping to escape Fakir's wrath. Rue knew she had made it obvious that she knew something the others did not, but she could keep a secret. She threw a worried glance at Ahiru. Poor Ahiru would most likely break under the pressure. Which is why she needed to get the girl out of the house.

"Hold it." Fakir's voice was calm making it sound even more threatening. If he had yelled the two of them would have run for it. If they were to run now it would only seem more suspicious. "When exactly did you plan on telling me you were leaving Ahiru?"

The duo turned around facing Fakir. Ahiru looked guiltily at Fakir, his facial expression surprised her. He was completely tensed, his face held a deep frown. His eyes are what got her. There was a swirl of confusion, hurt, anger, and something else. "I…I wasn't going to tell you."

His hands balled into fist. "Don't you think I had a right to know?" His voice remained low only serving to scare her further. "Where do you plan on going?"

Rue came to her rescue. "Ahiru is going home with me. As soon as the wedding is over we are leaving so that you two can spend some personal time together."

Ahiru's eyes glistened as she fought back tears, straining to speak. "Yeah. I don't want to be in the way or anything. Who knows maybe I'll come visit during the spring or summer." She looked down unable to face him any longer.

Akemi responded this time. "Ahiru your always so considerate thinking of others." She glanced over at Fakir. "I don't understand why your making such a big fuss over this. Her friends will be there to protect her."

Ahiru's head snapped up remembering the promise he had made her. "Fakir if your thinking about the promise you made me you don't have to worry. I'm sure I can take care of myself now. You know animal instincts and all that." His gaze hardened, she took an uncertain step back. She mentally cursed herself for moving as she fell forward tripping on a shoe.

Without a thought Fakir surged forward capturing her within the safety of his arms. He pressed his lips against her ear so only she could hear his voice. "I'll never break my promise…I love you." He helped her up back onto her feet then took a step back.

Her face was a deep red. "Uh thanks for catching me Fakir." She placed a hand over her heart and the other on her stomach. The butterflies danced wildly making her feel ill. Her heart, oh her heart. The pain. The happiness. She wasn't so sure she could do this anymore.

Rue took a hold of Ahiru's wrist. "Ahiru you should sleep over tonight." Ahiru forced herself to nod. They hurriedly put on their shoes and coats. "Bye." Rue called over her shoulder. Ahiru had already made her way out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N: Hmm I think I just made everything a Hell of a lot more complicated. I must admit that I love it. Please review! It makes me want to write more. Normally when someone admits they love the other person everything becomes alright. Ahiru is so confused she has no idea what kind of love Fakir has for her. . I'm so mean to her.


	5. A complicated Day

A/N: I'm so sorry that it's taking me so long to put up chapters! I had gotten my computer taken away for a couple of months. Now that I have it back I shall continue the story.

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Princess Tutu.

Warning: Still don't have a beta so I apologize in advance for an errors or any OOC.

---

Trouble with Love

Rue glanced over at Ahiru. Her face was lowered making it hard to see how she was feeling. Rue let out a soft sigh, this whole Fakir thing must be killing her on the inside, Rue decided.

Ahiru herself was actually feeling better today. She had slept off her worries last night next to Rue. Her emotions were a jumbled mess and she needed time to sort them out. "Rue?" She called her friend.

The black haired girl raced over to her friend. "Yes?" The worry was clear in her ruby eyes.

Ahiru smiled. "I'm fine." She said with a small laugh. "I know I've been a little strange these last couple of days but I'll be fine." She paused unsure of how to ask her friend the question burning in her mind. "Rue… I need you to take care of my necklace for the next couple of days."

Rue tensed, "Why?"

Ahiru shifted uncomfortably. "I need time alone. You know as a duck." Rue opened her mouth but Ahiru continued. "It will only be for a day or two."

"Shouldn't we talk about this first?" Rue felt lost. This was such a strange request. "I know your upset about Fakir but- But that doesn't matter! Fall in love with another person anyone. You have to stay human or I could try to find a way for you and Fakir to spend time alone."

Ahiru shook her head. She understood that the raven was upset. No one wants to lose their friend once let alone a second time, but right now she needed solitude. She took the chain from around her neck, sliding it past her head slowly.

A flash of light blinded Rue for a moment, when it disappeared there was a small duck with the brightest blue eyes and next to it a beautiful necklace. Rue exhaled heavily. She bent down sweeping the jewel off the ground. "I hope things turn out well for you. You've given up so much, you deserve happiness."

The yellow duck merely walked past her legs making its way towards the door. It gave a small quack in her direction. Rue walked over to her friend and opened the door, releasing her friend back into the wild.

---

"What do you mean she left?" Fakir demanded coolly.

Rue frowned she swept her hand in the air with a small shrug. "She left she didn't say where she was going just that she was leaving. She wanted to be alone for a while not that I could blame her." Her voice had a certain bite to it. It was obvious that she blamed Fakir for this current predicament.

Fakir resisted the urge to shake her. "Do you know when she'll be back then?"

Rue pursed her lips as if she were having a difficult time recalling their conversation. Mytho took a step closer to his bride as Fakir's hands balled into fist with barely contained rage.

"Ah yes she said in a day or so." Rue said ever so sweetly. She felt the need to punish Fakir for not waiting for Ahiru.

"It's practically winter outside. Does she even have her coat?" Fakir asked. He knew how scatterbrained the duck girl could be.

Rue froze, she hadn't even thought of that. "Oh, no." She breathed. She whirled around racing out the door without a word to either male.

Fakir and Mytho stood there dumbfounded. "Did I say something?" Fakir asked his friend.

Mytho shrugged. "I arrived with you so I truly have no idea what's going on. You should be with Akemi though. She deserves your attention not Ahiru. I know you miss her, but she'll be gone soon and then you'll be left with no one."

Fakir frowned. "Do you know something I don't?" He felt suspicion rise within him. Much like the times the two girls were huddled together whispering to each other.

Mytho gave a simple shake of his head. "I know as much as you do Fakir."

--

Rue had busied herself searching for her small friend. "So stupid!" She berated herself. Ducks couldn't survive in the cold. She let out a soft groan. She walked through the woods towards Ahiru's pond. If she was lucky the duck had gone somewhere familiar.

She reached the destination with no luck. Ahiru was no where to be seen. She certainly didn't want to tell Fakir of her misgivings. She turned away. She walked shoulders slumped in disappointment. She walked slowly, feeling low for not considering her friends position in this sort of weather.

She bet Ahiru was feeling down too…the Lake of Despair! She continued her walk with renewed energy. It may be a long shot but there was water there and ducks needed water. She sent a silent prayer to the skies that she was right.

As she entered the dreary place her heart nearly stopped when she saw a lone duck floating in the middle. "Ahiru!" She shouted in relief.

Ahiru glanced up from the waters surface. She gave a small quack acknowledging Rue's presence. The yellow duck swam over to her human friend silently. Rue paced nervously, impatient for her small friend.

"Are you all right?" She inquired. Ahiru tilted her head to the slightly to the side. "It's freezing out side and I hadn't even considered how it would affect you." Rue cried out, thinking her self to be a horrible friend. "I mean I knew ducks travel south for the winter and I got so worried and then I had no idea where to look for you and Fakir was asking a lot of questions-"

"Quack!" Ahiru interrupted her abruptly.

Rue took a deep breath. A small relieved smile touched her lips. "You're okay though, right?"

Ahiru seemed to smile at her friend even in her duck form. She flapped her wings flying into Rue's arms. She nuzzled her human friends' neck happy to see her. She began quacking loudly flapping her wings.

Rue had her at arms length away so that she wouldn't get hit in the face. She stared at her in befuddlement. "What in the world are you doing?" Her face clearly showed she was perplexed by Ahiru's odd behavior.

Ahiru calmed down obviously having a hard time getting her point across. She struggled out of Rue's arms falling ungracefully on her face. She used her wing to rub her sore beak. She ruffled her feathers quaking loudly. She used her wing to motion at her long feathered neck.

"Sorry. Here it is." Rue grasped at her pockets. She slipped out Ahiru's pendent; it glistened in the soft moonlight. A soft smile touched her lips, "I'm glad that you want to be human again." She placed the silver necklace around Ahiru's neck.

Ribbons of light engulfed the duck girl, blinding Rue. When the light cleared Rue blinked rapidly trying to force the dots of light away. When Rue could see again she saw Ahiru, but she appeared different. Her salmon colored hair was back in a braid but there was a single yellow feather standing up. She wore a simple yellow sun dress that barely passed her knees.

Ahiru's blue eyes sparkled, her soft pink lips lifted up in to a radiant smile. She tackled Rue engulfing her in a hug. "Rue I missed you." Rue retuned the hug with just as much vigor.

Rue laughed softly, "You've only been gone a few hours."

"I know but I still missed you." Ahiru said her voice on the edge of whining. "I feel horrible just sitting here moping. Fakir may not be marrying me but I'm okay with that because I still have him as a friend and you and Mytho. I love all of you and no matter what, if I'm a girl or a duck I'll always love you guys." She finished in a whisper.

Rue tightened her hold on the duck girl. "Come on let's get you back somewhere warm." They laced their arms together walking back to Rue's temporary home.

--

Ahiru sat at the edge of Rue's bed wondering what she should do for the rest of the day. She had helped Akemi chose flowers for the tables and look for a possible bouquet. It was a choice between bouquets of Pee gee hydrangeas, pale blue tweedia, and roses in a range of related hues sahara, rustique, and peach or a cascade with a mix of ranunculus, amaryllis, hydrangea, amaranth, lady's mantle, astillbes, china berries, and ornamental cabbage. Each one was equally beautiful; they both agreed that Fakir should be the one to make the final decision.

Ahiru groaned throwing herself back. Tomorrow she would be going to help pick out the brides maid dress. The wedding dress and tuxedo already were chosen being the most important part. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Poor Akemi was panicking the girl felt as though she was getting absolutely no support from Fakir. Ahiru would normally have spoken to him about his behavior, but she was in lame mans terms avoiding him. So Ahiru was picking up his slack. Planning a wedding was not easy.

Ahiru realized she was better off taking a nap and then calling the caterer to find out what he was thinking about for the reception. Akemi was already dealing with the marriage license and priest. The wedding was fast approaching as was her time to returning back to a duck. As upsetting as it was Rue seemed to be taking it much harder than her.

She giggled her friend could be such a worrywart it seemed. No matter how much she assured the raven the girl was still worried about what would happen to Ahiru once she returns to her original form. She stretched out on the bed, no matter what happens she knew her friends will always be there for her. With that knowledge it gave her strength to face the fact that she would never be able to remain a human, but at least she had the love of her friends.

Ahiru stifled a yawn her busy days distracted her from the thoughts of lost love and the upcoming transformation back to a duck. The wedding was in two weeks and so was her deadline. She snuggled into the comforter her eyelids dropping lightly. The wedding was fun to plan but never the less energy consuming.

A knock at the door startled Ahiru out of her sleepy stupor. She hid a yawn behind her hand and jumped out of bed. "Akemi did you forget something?" She asked pulling open the door. She froze, eyes widening in shock. "Fakir?" She breathed.

Fakir wore a grim line not looking at all pleased at seeing her. "Ahiru I need you to help Akemi figure out which bouquet she wants. It's not my problem." He said gruffly. He turned away obviously not intending to stay.

"What do you mean it's not your problem?" Ahiru snapped at him harshly. She was sick and tired of his indifferent attitude toward the wedding Akemi was trying so hard to impress him with. "It is your wedding to and you should at least try to participate in it. Akemi is doing her best on her own and for once she wants your opinion on something and you're too much of a jerk to consider how she feels. She needs you and you're just brushing her off. Fakir you're an idiot!" She finished harshly. She slammed the door shut on a shocked Fakir.

She took a deep breathe trying to calm down. She flushed; she realized how harsh her reaction had been. She leaned against the door, sliding down onto the ground. She let out a soft sigh she really needed a nap. She walked over to the window, grateful that they were staying on the first floor.

She opened the window as wide as she could. She peeked outside making sure that there was no sign of Fakir. Once she was positive the coast was clear she jumped out. "Ack!" She landed on her butt. She got up with a pout, rubbing her sore butt.

She glanced around making note of her surroundings. There was no sign of dark green hair. She raced off to the town center with a grin. It was exhilarating sneaking around. She giggled. It was a rush almost like being Princess Tutu again. She faltered in her step, but she wasn't and no one needed her like that anymore.

She continued in her run, there was no need for such depressing thoughts right now. She needed to find Rue and Mytho. They had told her they were going to the café, so that was her current destination. No matter what the wedding was not going to be ruined because of her.

She skidded to a halt not even sure where she was at the moment. To took in a deep breath of air. She defiantly no longer felt tired now, blood was pumping, her heart was accelerated to the point where she could hear each beat, and adrenaline was rushing through her system.

She glanced around taking in her surroundings. She was in front of the book store. She walked down the street and then took a left. In front of her stood a cozy little shop tucked in between two larger buildings. She straightened her clothes that way it wouldn't look like she had been running around like a mad woman. She took a few calming breathes so she wasn't breathing so harshly.

A swift wind chilled her to her bones, she shivered. She had forgotten it was freezing outside. She rushed inside to safety. The warm family atmosphere of the shop, relaxed her instantly. She sunk into the nearest chair for a moment forgetting her purpose for being there. She let out a content sigh.

"Ahiru? What are you doing here?" Rue's concerned voice breaking Ahiru's calm state. Mytho stood next to his wife looking more worried than concerned.

"Did something happen?" He inquired.

Ahiru rubbed her eye sleepily. "Oh, er nothing really." She laughed nervously. "I was just bored all by myself is all, bu… but I didn't mean to interrupt you date. Please go back to your table." She shooed them away from her. She sat back down onto the plush love seat feeling exhausted.

The warmth seeped deep into her marrow. Her eyes dropped shut after little resistance from the owner of the body. Ahiru drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

Rue threw another glance over to the sleeping 'princess'. "I just wish that we could do something to help her." Rue said softly.

Mytho took hold of his love's hand. "I know you do but that choice is really only up to Fakir and Ahiru seems like she's pushing him away. I'm not even sure that she really wants him anymore."

Rue's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I just don't want to lose my best friend again. After everything she's done for us, what's she's given up for us. I just want her to have her chance at happiness. It doesn't even really seem fair that this is happening to her again."

Mytho gave squeezed her hand. "I know that this is upsetting to you, but they need to figure it out amongst themselves. It'll be all right I'm sure of it."

She gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." She whispered. He leaned over placing a soft kiss on her forehead. They knew that things would have to play themselves out, they just wished that their friend's happiness did not hang in the balance.

--

A/N: Almost done, probably going to last another chapter or two. Another **huge** apology for not being able to post for so long.

Go ahead push that little button. Give me a review. Come on you know you want to.


	6. All You Need is Friendship, Yeah right

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! They make me happy.

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Princess Tutu. Why must I write this evil sentence over and over? It's like my own personal Hell. T_T

Warning: Same warning. I still don't have a beta so I apologize in advance for an errors or any OOC.

--

Trouble with Love

Akemi stood in the doorway her chocolate colored eyes hard. "Where were you?" She demanded, her tone was harsh, but there was no hiding the underlining whine. Her foot was tapping impatiently against the wooden floor as she waited for his answer.

Fakir resisted the urge the roll his eyes. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she became paranoid. "I was out." He told her simply.

"Who with?" Her eyes melted as they held back scalding hot tears.

"You're the one who wanted me to start helping with this wedding, so I went to see Ahiru." He noticed how quickly she stiffened at the mention of her name. "I needed her help."

"Why are you doing this?" She chocked out. "I thought she was just a friend that had abandoned you! I love you I'm willing to give you my everything, but you still can't seem to love me back."

Fakir pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before she got like this unconfident, desperate, unsure. He silently walked over to her pulling her into a fierce hug. She began sobbing into his chest clinging desperately to his winter coat.

"You keep on seeming to forget the most important part in all this. I am marrying you, not her. I never chased after her. I don't love her like that." He whispered softly in her ear comforting her with his words. His gut twisted painfully as he spoke. "So calm down and don't worry. I'm just not good with all this love stuff." He finished coolly. He turned away from her unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry Fakir." She apologized softly. She placed a hand on his cheek, turning his face towards her. She placed a delicate kiss on his lips. She moved her lips shyly against his, uncertain of what to do. She pulled away a deep flush coloring her cheeks.

Fakir did not respond under her attempt. He turned away from her when she pulled away, trying to hide his own blush. He didn't want that. It didn't send a chill of pleasure shooting through his system as the kiss with Ahiru had. This kiss only proved that he was still not over the duck girl. He placed his hand over his face unable to face the woman he promised to marry.

Mytho was right at this rate he was going to end up alone.

--

Ahiru stretched out her body stiff from the uncomfortable position she had slept in. She sat up searching with bleary eyes for her friends. She spotted them in a loveseat across the room curled up next to one another. She smiled softly at the serene scene. They were so happy just to be in one another's arms.

Ahiru carefully sat up making her way over to the door. The other two had yet to notice her and she did not wish to interrupt their moment.

"Ah Ahiru you woke up."

Ahiru froze mid-step. She turned slowly watching as Rue and Mytho made their way over to her. She smiled at them nodding. "Yep," She said in her most cheerful voice.

"I was worried you were asleep for almost three hours." Rue explained to her.

Ahiru's eyes widened in shock, "What? Really, I had no idea I must have been more tired than I thought." She finished with a laugh.

Rue eyes were filled with concern. "Well don't over work yourself. It isn't like it's your wedding anyway." Ahiru clearly heard the bitterness in her friends' words.

Ahiru blinked somewhat shocked. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rue," She began softly. "Don't be like that. This is a very important event between two people who wish to spend the rest of their lives with the one person whom they truly love. I know this is not what you want or even expected, but I'm happy for Fakir and Akemi so please don't do this."

"Do what?" Rue asked holding back tears. How Ahiru could be so kind and generous when she was going to lose everything all over again was beyond her comprehension.

"Don't tear yourself apart searching for a way to keep me human. If I was meant to stay this way then you know that I would. This story is playing out the way it always has. I'm meant to stay that small little yellow duck waiting in the middle of the water." Ahiru tightened her grip comfortingly before letting go.

"Well no matter what you won't be alone." Rue said. "You'll come home with us won't you?"

Ahiru looked down her salmon hair covering her eyes so that they could not see all the jumbled emotions. She didn't want to go back to being alone hoping that someone might notice her one day only to leave. If she stayed in the lake near Fakir's cabin then she would have to deal with the pain of seeing him in his newly wed bliss. She looked back up a grin on her face. "Of course I will." She said confidently.

Rue wore an obviously relived smile. Mytho wore his own content smile happy to know that his love would be okay with the outcome of Ahiru's life. She would never truly be happy, but she would get over it and it didn't matter what species the two girls were. They would always be the best of friends.

They both looked at him. "Mytho you mustn't breathe a word of this to Fakir." Rue told him sharply.

Ahiru bobbed her head in agreement. "He can't find out I am going to return to my original form or he could possibly end up doing something he regrets."

"I swear not to tell him a thing." He promised. They continued to watch him as if trying to read the white haired boys mind. "Not even a hint." They smiled satisfied with his answer.

"We should return to the Inn. It's already late and you have some more wedding planning to help with tomorrow." The two females linked arms walking out of the small café into the brisk night. Mytho followed behind a concerned frown on his face. He was a bit more uncertain on whether hiding this from Fakir was actually such a good thing. The girls believed it but this information should not be taken lightly, it really was Fakir's choice after all.

Mytho withheld a sigh. This was beyond them all.

--

The pre-wedding chaos has already descended upon the soon to be newly weds and their poor unfortunate friends. It was only three days before the wedding and they had managed to lose a bridesmaids dress, the cake the caterer was making had decayed from the inside out, and Fakir was being an annoying jerk. No wait that's normal.

Akemi rushed to the seamstress who had been making the adjustments for Rue's dress. The building was a deep red it was new with clear windows and a sign in the front welcoming everyone. She burst inside the door chiming signaling her arrival. Inside there stood Ahiru and Rue looking distressed as they spoke with the seamstress.

"What's the matter?" Akemi questioned Ahiru. She watched Rue as she was having a rather heated discussion with the seamstress. She blinked seeing a single yellow feather poking out of her hair. She had noticed it a while ago she just wasn't sure why it was there.

"It appears as though during the time that Rue's dress was being adjusted that the misses here put her dress to the side after finishing it and lost it." Ahiru explained in a low tone.

"How can you lose a dress including one with such color?" Rue demanded. She was trying hard to remain calm and civil but this woman was driving her insane. She lost her dress, anyone would be furious.

"Now darling I know this is upsetting but your going to have to wait for me to find it." Ms. Duchess told her patiently. "Unless you want to look for it yourself that is?"

"Yes!" The three girls shouted together.

She nodded in understanding taking them back into her shop. It was filled with fabric and dresses at every surface. There were thousands of dresses littered on the ground, piled sky high on tables, and stuffed into racks. The girls went against the odds and began their search. Ms. Duchess left the room a sly smile on her face.

After a few hours of digging around and no results Ahiru threw herself on a mountain of dresses groaning. "This is so frustrating. I'm beginning to wonder if it's even here." She pulled out a random dress wrinkling her nose at its puke green color. She tossed it away from her.

"Wait!" Rue shouted from somewhere in the depths of cloth, she pulled out a familiar dress. "I found it." She stood a top of the dresses showing them her treasure.

Akemi cried out happily pulling the raven haired girl into her arms. "Rue you are amazing. With all of these here I was afraid we'd never find it." She carefully took the dress into her arms cradling it as if it were a baby. Rue shot Ahiru a look. Ahiru gave her a simple shrug in response.

They walked out of the shop looking a little worse for wear. Their clothes were wrinkled and hair wildly out of place it appeared that they were in a fight rather than searching for a lost dress.

"Oh you found it! Well since you had to go through all that trouble your free to take it home no charge." Ms. Duchess told them cheerfully.

"Thank you." Akemi said gratefully. She quickly left the store needing to go to caterer next. She had already spent too much time in there. She glanced back seeing Ahiru and Rue still standing in the doorway. She scowled and continued forward. She didn't trust them in the least.

Ahiru was kind and sweet and all that stuff, but it was clear that Fakir and she had once had something special. She was glad that they hardly meet anymore, that meant there was less of a chance of them rekindling their spark. As for Rue it was obvious that she didn't like her all that much. She may smile and be supporting her, but there was just this look in her eye that screamed that she wanted Akemi gone from their lives.

Akemi ran away from the two and away from her negative thoughts. They were going to be at her wedding after all and she didn't want them ruining it in any way what so ever, so she would continue to play nice until they left. Then Fakir's heart would finally belong to her, what a sweet victory that would be. She smirked, her eyes shining with an evil glint. (1)

Back at the shop Rue and Ahiru were huddled trying to figure out why there was a sudden feeling of dread deep in their hearts. They left the store, Ahiru glancing back at the seamstress who waved good-bye to her. Ahiru gave her a quick smile before rushing to catch up to Rue's side.

The seamstress ran her arthritis ridden hand through her snow white hair. "I've done my part now it's your turn." She said speaking to the silence. Her job now done she left the shop locking the door behind her. She crackled, "You won't win we'll make sure of that." With that said a gust swept through tearing harshly at her clothes and hair, with another crackle she dropped the key disappearing with the wind. (2)

The girls cried out as a terrible wind stole their very breath away and chilled them to their bones. Ahiru squawked in annoyance as her braid whipped her in the face. She turned trying to see through the dust and dead leaves that swept up making it a difficult task. She threw a look over her shoulder squinting through the harsh winds. She frowned trying to make out the seamstresses building, but could only see an old rundown building with dusty cracked windows and worn out bricks from long term use.

Rue tugged at her arm. "Let's go, Akemi is probably already at the caterers." She pushed a raven lock behind her ear that the wind had tugged free.

"Uh yeah, I wonder how a cake can decay from the inside out." She shook her head trying to forget about the building. That wasn't possible, she assured herself.

"I have no idea maybe there was something inside the cake that made that happen." Rue answered. "Oh wait, Ahiru I need you to do Akemi a huge favor."

Ahiru tilted her head slightly to one side showing her confusion. "What is it?" She asked. If her friend needed her there was no way she could reject her.

"I need you to have a talk with Fakir." She noticed Ahiru's eyes widen. "I mean you see, Mytho was talking to him yesterday and it seems that's he's getting cold feet so we both though since you know him so well, that you could talk to him. You know find out what's bothering him." The last part sounded more like a question.

Ahiru squirmed, "Are you sure I'm the best person to be talking him." Rue nodded enthusiastically. Ahiru felt suspension creeping up on her. "This isn't some plot to get us together?"

Rue looked downcast, "I know why you might feel like that, but I swear it's nothing like that."

Ahiru couldn't help herself she threw her arms around Rue encasing her in a hug. "I'm sorry, of course you wouldn't. I'm just being silly." She began walking in the opposite direction towards Fakir's cabin. "You help Akemi figure out that cake problem while I deal with Fakir." Rue gave her a hopeful smile walking to her own destination.

Ahiru skipped off humming a simple tune, she made one big step, followed by two little steps successfully completing a _Triple Runs_. She smiled; there was no denying that it was this small clumsy body that she loves dancing in. She paused mid-step. There was more she had yet to do. Her love for ballet would never cease and while she could continue in her feathered form it would not be easy.

Ahiru began a gallop not noticing that she had entered the trees home. She slid forward with both her legs bent, and then she sprung into the air with her legs meeting and straightened them. She hit the ground clumsily stumbling along. None the less she was proud of herself. She had done a _Chassé_ and managed to complete it without falling on her face like she normally did.

The rustling of leaves caught her attention. She saw the defining green hair then a grim face. "Fakir what are you doing outside?" She questioned her face tinged with a soft primrose color. She silently prayed he did not see her rather ungraceful end to the _Chassé_.

He raised a single elegant eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to leave my house?" He answered with another question.

She fidgeted, "Oh no sorry." She finished lamely. "Uh but I came to see you Fakir. How are you?" She asked a bright smile erupting on her face.

He lifted his shoulders and let them fall in a shrug. "I'm getting married. I'm not sure how I am." He told her his voice icy.

Her smile fell. "Fakir, you shouldn't be like that." Her tone was that of a scolding mother. "You love Akemi and she loves you. You should be bursting with happiness. Well no not really bursting but you should at least happy to be with the one you love. You know smiling and not acting like an indifferent jerk." She placed her hands on her hips frowning at him. She knew better then anyone, from having lived with him, that Fakir had a hard time expressing himself. Right now was not one of those times. He genuinely seemed indifferent about the whole wedding and that was driving her insane.

He leaned in towards her causing her to lean back so their faces weren't so close. He took her chin into his hand looking deeply in her eyes. Emerald green eyes meet sapphire blue with matching intensity. He moves his hand to caress cheek. She slowly closed her eyes leaning into his touch. He bent forward whispering in her ear, "Don't be angry with me." She felt a pleasant shiver race throughout her body. A sudden gust of ice cold winter winds snapped her out of it.

She pulled away from his warm touch as if she had done something forbidden. In reality she had. "Stop please this isn't right." She told him. She wore such a pained look that Fakir pulled her into him.

He released her abruptly causing her to stumble trying to keep her balance. "I'm sorry." He told her he glanced away from her unable to meet her eyes any longer.

She was confused, but she had come here for a reason. If anything something about his actions told her that he was letting her go. She smiled at him. "It's going to be okay." She told him she walked toward him giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. She turned away from him. "This is the way it was meant to be after all."

"Wait, what's that suppose to mean?" He demanded harshly.

She didn't answer. She walked away from him knowing that in three days she would watch him give his heart to another and that she would have her friends in the end. They were all that mattered after all. Her friendship with Mytho, Rue, and Fakir meant the world to her after all.

--

End scene.

She's evil if you haven't figured it out yet.

It's up to you to guess if she is good or evil. Seamstress, caterer, and priest are all working together.

A/N: Did anyone see that coming? I bet you didn't. Akemi has alternative motives. XD Like wanting Fakir's heart yeah it's actually a bit more meaningful then wanting his love. 0.o

Please Review. Just one more chapter with some more twists and turns.


End file.
